The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Balfancorixe2x80x99.
The new Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new cultivars with freely-branching and vigorous growth habit, dark green-colored foliage, uniform flowering, and interesting flower and foliage colors.
The new Geranium originated from a cross made by the Inventor of the proprietary Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum selection 8181-8 as the female, or seed, parent with the proprietary Pelargoniumxc3x97hortorum selection 7788-35 as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar xe2x80x98Balfancorixe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny from this cross in a controlled environment in Arroyo Grande, Calif., in 1998.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Arroyo Grande, Calif., has shown that the unique features of this new Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Balfancorixe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Balfancorixe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright and mounded growth habit.
2. Freely basal branching habit.
3. Dark green leaves with darker green zonation pattern.
4. Light red-colored semi-double flowers.
Plants of the new Geranium differ primarily from plants of the parent selections in flower color and flower form.
The new Geranium can be compared to the cultivar, xe2x80x98Eclipse Salmon Orangexe2x80x99, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat No. 7,969. However, in side-by-side comparisons conducted in Arroyo Grande, Calif., plants of the new Geranium differ from plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Eclipse Salmon Orangexe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Geranium are taller and more vigorous than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Eclipse Salmon Orangexe2x80x99.
2. Plants of the new Geranium have larger leaves than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Eclipse Salmon Orangexe2x80x99.
3. Plants of the new Geranium have more and larger flower umbels than plants of the cultiver xe2x80x98Eclipse Salmon Orangexe2x80x99.
4. Plants of the new Geranium have larger flowers but fewer flowers per umbel than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Eclipse Salmon Orangexe2x80x99.
5. Plants of the new Geranium have longer peduncles than flower color of the cultivar xe2x80x98Eclipse Salmon Orangexe2x80x99.
The new Geranium can be compared to the cultivar, xe2x80x98Eclipse Light Salmonxe2x80x99, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,926. However, in side-by-side comparisons conducted in Arroyo Grande, Calif., plants of the new Geranium differ from plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Eclipse Light Salmonxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Geranium are taller and are more vigorous than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Eclipse Light Salmonxe2x80x99.
2. Plants of the new Geranium have longer leaf petioles than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Eclipse Light Salmonxe2x80x99.
3. Plants of the new Geranium have smaller flower umbels with fewer flowers per umble than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Eclipse Light Salmonxe2x80x99.
4. Flower color of the new Geranium is darker than flower color of the cultivar xe2x80x98Eclipse Light Salmonxe2x80x99.